Bosses
'' Bosses '' Bermesiah Treant Treant is a large tree monster at the end of Trial Forest. He is generally not a challenge to most players, though new players may have a bit of trouble with him. His attacks are 2 swipes and an apple throw if you're too far away. His only special attack is imobilizing you with vines which is very easy to avoid if the player jumps. Wendy Wendy is the boss of Trial Tower and the test for Elesis, Lire, and Arme to get into Grand Chase. Her attacks are an icy breath that can freeze players, a spinning ram, and pounding the ground making earthquake, in which players must jump or suffer damage. Orc Warrior ''' The Orc Warrior appears first as the boss of the Outer Wall of Serdin and later as a normal enemy. His attacks consist of run that can hurt players, a spin attack, and an earthquake that players must jump to avoid or they will take damage. He can be a tough boss to newer players. '''Harpy Queen The Harpy Queen is the boss of Kerrie Beach and according to Arme, she has feathers that are "almost too beautiful to burn." The Harpy Queen is a larger harpy, and is differently colored. She attacks almost exactly like a regular harpy does, but her large size makes her slightly harder to dodge. If one chases her to the top of the stage, she may be almost unattackable unless there is a Lire or an Arme that uses lightning bolt. The Harpy Queen has a danger attack, in which she shoots out sharp feathers out in different angles to the side and beneath her. After she has lost enough health, the Harpy Queen will fall to the ground and remain there and vulnerable to attacks for a few seconds, before she shoots back into the sky to resume her attacks. Orc Lord ' The Orc Lord is the boss of the Orc Temple. His weapon is a hammer. The Orc Lord has a variety of attacks. He sometimes does a combo on the players. He also has a quick jump attack, which damages players if they do not jump. Sometimes the Orc Lord does a combo, followed by a slam to the ground with his hammer, causing a small quake. Also, he sometimes attacks the ground, sending out earth spikes in front of him. '''Gorgos ' The '''Red Gorgos, or just Gorgos, is the boss of the Gorgos' Dungeon on Bermesiah. It is a large, dragon-type creature, with wings somewhat like a giant dragonfly's. Troll ' The Troll is the boss of Elven Forest.He has a small combo that does two hits that can traps the player before the last hit, in which he hits the ground with his fist and causes a small earthquake that can send nearby players flying. '''Giant Drillmon ' The Giant Drillmon is the boss in the Gorge of Oath. It resembles a regular Drillmon with different coloration and a larger size. It has several different attacks. The first one is a drilling attack. Anything around the drill gets hurt, and rocks fly out around the drill at different angles. The second is an attack like one of the Drillmon's attacks. It uses its horn on the rear to attack players, except the Giant Drillmon can rush across the entire map doing so. The third is a giant energy ball. It does great damage to the average levels who fight it. 'Elizabeth ' Elizabeth is a frog-like monster and the boss in the Marsh of Oblivion. It is said that she has a foul-smelling scent. She has a rolling attack similar to Wendy in Trial Tower except shorter. Sometimes she combines the roll with a tackle. Elizabeth can also slam her club into the ground, sending rocks out. Also, she has a Jump attack which damages those that do not jump in time, or if she lands on them. 'Lich ' Lich is the boss of Forsaken Barrows and is also a mini-boss, with two of them appearing at Hell Bridge. Lich attacks with mainly magic, although he occasionally tries to attack the player with his staff if the player gets too close. He can use a shortened version of Arme's Lightning Bolt skill, and can summon undead hands that trap the player like the freezing status, which can allow other enemies to attack the trapped player. The Lich in Forsaken Barrows can also summon two Undead Orc Warriors if one or both have been killed. Lich cannot be knocked down, although he can be knocked back. 'Paradom ' The Paradom is a giant diamond shaped machine that can shoot out a pink laser. Paradom's basic attack is not very hard to dodge but keeps you on your feet. Paradom will rotate about 45 degrees. Thats your cue to jump away. Paradom will fire its laser in 4 directions, each parallel to the slot in its body. Then it will rotate back to its starting point and will fire the laser once again, except this time its lasers will go up,down,left and right. It sometimes goes to the top of the screen and shoots a beam out below it and goes from one side to the other. Another attack is signaled by the words 'DANGER', and then Paradom shoots out a large, damaging beam horizontally, only dodgeable by a skill, hiding behind the boss, or by jumping on a platform above or below the boss. Paradom has a Fourth move, but it isn't an attack. Paradom will make a pulsing mirror that reflects almost all projectile attacks. Sometimes, in the case of a glitch or lag, there may be instances in which the Paradom will fire the beam from all eight sides at once, rather then four sides in two instances. Another glitch is when Paradom flies up and fires its laser down, sometimes it just stays in one spot and keeps firing, then teleports to the other side. If you were hit by the beam, it will keep shooting at you. If it attacks as it is killed, then its attack will completely execute its attack before it finally falls to the ground. 'Gaikoz ' Gaikoz is a ghost knight that lives on Gaikoz's Castle and is also the boss of the stage.His attacks are that like a ninja and samurai. He occasionally teleports to a party member to attack them from behind, before sweeping his sword to hurl 3 rocks. Also, he has an air slash that is similar to Kamiki's, but is somewhat faster and larger. Sometimes he will do a dash attack. Finally he has a Danger attack, where he is temporarily invincible. He rapidly attacks the area in front of him, covering it in calligraphic writings that, if not dodged, can instantly kill players with weak defense and/or vitality. ''Ellia'' 'Partusay ' Partusay is a Neptune-like boss who wields a Trident, symbolizing his power over water. Partusay is the boss of Partusay's Sea. The fight consists of, in a way, three parts, all at once. This is due to the fact the player must fight three parts of Partusay at once, his head, his arms, and his legs. 'Elena ' Elena was the High Mage of the Violet Mage Guild and the first boss of a two-part boss fight at the Ellia Continent dungeon. In the dungeon, she uses Lightning Bolt, like the Magician, and may also summon a large meteor, similar to the Battle Mage's Deep Impact, or the Black Fairy Queen, and also a spray of fire in front of her. She can also summon more Dark Anmon Scouts, replacing those that died. Once Elena has been defeated, she then becomes the demon Kamiki, who uses more powerful magic. Elena also appears as an Upgrader. She uses Gems to increase the power of Necklaces and Anklets. It should be noted that, in the sense of good humor, that people will go to the dungeon to kill Elena whenever she breaks or fails to upgrade a necklace or anklet for a long time. 'Kamiki ' Kamiki is part of a two-part boss battle of the dungeon Ellia Continent. She was the high mage Elena. Kamiki is a purple cat-like demon with wings, who wields a weapon similar to Amy's first class weapon as a Dancer, though she rarely uses them to actually fight. She only uses them when she does her only single physical attack, or when using an air slash attack. The attacks Kamiki uses are mostly magic, and is indicated by a large, rune-like glow on Kamiki as she prepares to unleash the skill. The red one is a firewall attack that goes out horizontally on the left and right of Kamiki. The yellow one gives Kamiki super-armor, thus she cannot be knocked down. Oftentimes, she summons Dark Anmon Scouts soon after this skill. The black one is similar to Ryan's Soul Impact skill as Sentinel, and releases black bolts similar to Arme's firebolts, and they inflict the curse status. There are two blue ones, which can only be differentiated by the the white electrical lines that appear before the skill activates. If there are white lines, then the player should stay between them or they will be hit by an electrical bolt. The other blue one will freeze any players too close to Kamiki, and will often put the player in a fatal status and leaves the player vulnerable to attacks by the Dark Anmon Scouts or by Kamiki herself. She can also swing her weapons in a quick combo and send out Air Blades like Gaiko. 'Basilik ' Basilisk is the God of Fire, and the boss of the Temple of Fire. He is a large dragon, with only his head and arms showing. The Basilisk shoots streams of fire out at various angles, and sometimes he pulls his head back and shoots a stream of fire that damages everyone that is not on the only platform of the stage. He also stomps the ground, which will knock players into the air, and he also bites players that get too close. Once the Basilisk takes enough damage, he will fall down, allowing players to be able to hit him more quickly. After awhile, he rises back up and shoots a breath of fire out. 'Gardosen ' Gardosen is a general, the gatekeeper of Hell, and the boss of Hell Bridge. He performs attacks that are similar to some of the other characters' skills. Gardosen can use Roadstar Chaser, like the Dragon Knight, but larger, numerous Blast Bombs like the Spell Knight in set places of the stage, and can petrify the players like the Magician's Stone Curse. He can also use an air slash similar to Gaikoz and Kamiki, and can teleport to another player. Gardosen attacks with his sword as well, and sometimes rushes forward to attack those in front of him. The mysterious words Gardosen say when he is defeated are "This is impossible" which people sometimes cannot make out or confuse to be something religious. 'Kaze'aze ' Kaze'aze is the main antagonist in the game. She can be found in her castle as the boss at Kaze'aze's Castle after defeating a possessed Lass. She is the main cause of the war between the kingdoms of Serdin and Kanavan. She disguised herself as the Queen of Kanavan's most trusted advisor and convinced her to go to war with Serdin. Kaze'aze escaped after she was found out but before she could be executed. Thus, the Queen of Kanavan banded together an alliance of Trackers, made to protect the Kanavan Kingdom from further suffering by Kaze'aze. None of the Trackers ever returned, including Elesis' father, so the Queen of Serdin made a group called Grand Chase to find and defeat her, for the sake of all Bermesiah. When players fight her upon defeating Lass, she appears on the left part of the screen as Jin Kaze'Aze. Her attacks consist mostly of magic, though she uses two attacks that both require the player to jump or else they will suffer damage. One is where she puts both paws on the ground, causing a little damage to players if they get hit, then uses both paws to shake the ground. The other one consists of three quick hits to the ground; players usually only get hit by one or two of the quakes. Usually she uses the fireball one after pounding the ground three times. Jin Kaze'aze's magic attacks are usually powerful. One is where she can summon bolts of lightning that are evenly spaced and are shown before they hit as a white line. Another is where she shoots out four balls of shadow that can inflict the curse status. When they hit a wall, they split into smaller balls, before disappearing again. Another is a giant ball of fire that looks as if Jin Kaze'aze uses the power of the sun. 'Cyclops ' Cyclops is a mythical monster having only one eye and is the boss of the Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor. It is red in appearance, and very large, often preventing some players from jumping over it. The Cyclops has numerous attacks. One of them is an attack where he throws a rock that damages those not directly in front of him, behind him, in one of the two holes in the stage, or on one of the three platforms on the stage (the left and right ones are only safe once the rock has landed on the ground). He can also swing his arm and knock the players directly in front of him to the far side of the room. Another attack of his is where he rams players with his shoulder. The Cyclops has a Jump attack, where he slams the ground with both fists, and a Danger move, where he does the Jump attack, and various Blast Bombs are created. 'Giant Stone Golem ' The Golem, or Giant Stone Golem, is the boss of the Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor. It is like a Mini-Golem, but larger and has improved attacks. He can do a spinning attack just like the Arch Ranger's 'White Wind' skill. The Golem can also toss the ground up in front of him, damaging anyone standing on the floor in front of him, and can also do a Jump attack that is faster than most bosses. The Golem can use a Danger attack, which is a delayed jump move, and knocks loose debris that fall down on the players. The Golem has a confusion skill similar to the Vanessa(Wolf)'s howl, or the Magician's Grade 2 Black Magic cash skill. He can also summon Mini-Golem's during the battle. 'Dark Anmon ' Dark Anmon is the boss of Battle for Bermesiah. Dark Anmon is a Fallen Nephilim Warrior who was once a guardian of the forest, according to Ryan, and is the one who is leading a siege against Bermesiah. He also informs the members of Grand Chase of the new continent. His attacks are similar to those of Ryan's Nephilim, and is also able to use large Soul Impact and can summon a dark tornado that will damage anyone who comes in contact with it. Dark Anmon can also summon Armored Cats, the number summoned depending on the number of cats already killed. '''Octus Octus is one of two bosses at the Xenia Border, the other being Lenasian. Players can choose which boss they fight, depending on which path they take at the room they must jump across. Octus is one of the bosses that players must kill to obtain one of his fangs for obtaining Amy with the Worn-out Amy Mission, but his fangs, like Lenasian's claws, do not drop every time. Depending on the characters and class used, along with experience of both bosses, Octus may be harder or easier than Lenasian. Octus and Lenasian have been taken control of by Ascendant God in order to attack the Grand Chase in an attempt to halt the journey to the next area of the continent. The first encounter with Octus is a prelude to the actual boss fight, which consists of Octus once more, but at a higher level, thus having a bit more health, defense, and attack. He is also able to summon monsters in the second part of the fight. Lenasien ''' '''Lenasien is one of the two bosses that lie in Xenia Border, the other being Octus. Taking the top route in the jump of the dungeon leads to Lenasien. Lenasien's claws are needed for unlocking the character Amy with the Worn-out Amy Mission, but players may not procure them from him every time. The classes and characters used along with past experience with the two bosses may bring up the fact that Lenasien is easier or tougher than Octus. Both Lenasien and Octus have been possessed by an ominous voice, leading to their attack on Grand Chase. Comparing and contrasting the first and second battle with Lenasien, he is of a higher level and improved stats along with calling forth monsters in the second face off. Samsara / Zen ' Samsara (Zen in Grand Chase PH) is the boss of the Temple of Cuatal (Temple of Origins in Grand Chase PH). He is the biggest boss in Grand Chase so far. Samsara is a god of the Xenia Continent, residing in the Temple of Cuatal, and has been taken control of by an unknown force, presumably the Ascendant God, and attacks Grand Chase. Once he is freed, he tells them of a war and claims he has been protecting the outside from the fringes of the war. Due to Samsara's size, he is not affected by any status changes, like freezing and petrify, and cannot be knocked back or knocked down. If the player is in front of Samsara near his upper body, he may attempt to punch them, or if they are near his lower body, he will attempt to kick them, both sending the player to the other side of the room. He can also do a jump attack, in which he targets a player, and if hit, the player can take a large amount of damage, but can be avoided through the use of a skill, Arme's dash, and Sword Master's or Nova's shadowstep. Another attack Samsara has is a series of blue projectiles that shoot out in numerous directions, but requires a couple seconds of charging. This move can be reflected with the Sylph mirror of Warlock, and cannot kill a player. Samsara also has two Danger moves. One of them covers almost the whole stage in front of him, and the other is a giant pillar of fire that turns the middle of the stage a danger zone for a couple seconds. Samsara's appearance changes to reflect the health he has lost (removal of mask, appearance of golden emblem). '''Mynos ' ModifyDeleteMove Mynos is the boss of Valstrath and is Ashtaroth's familiar. Mynos is a large, bulky dragon, created from the magic of Ashtaroth. Mynos has numerous attacks. One of them is a combo where he attacks the player multiple times, trapping them until the very last hit, where he elbows the player and causes a small earthquake which can knock nearby players up into the air. Another one, which is noted with a Buster, is a giant fireball that Mynos shoots out in front of him if players are farther away. He can also jump into the air, where he targets one of the players. There are times when Ashtaroth will use a single attack, shown with a Danger. Whenever this happens, Mynos will remain immobile until near the very end of the attack, where he commonly does his jump attack, or his combo if players are closer. 'Starkiln ' ModifyDeleteMove Starklin is the boss of The Wyrm's Maw. He is the God of Flames, and is an enemy of the Ascendant God. Recently, an event has been made to ally with Starklin, which rewards include lava stone circlet, lava stone wings, lava stone shield and lava stone stompers. It seems illogical though, that Starklin is the god of flames, because earlier on, the Grand Chase encountered the Basilisk, which was the God of Fire. There is no real difference between flames and fire. 'Yamini ' '''Yamini is the boss of the Altar of Judgement. When Grand Chase first meet her, she is under the control of the Ascendant God. Thus, Grand Chase needed to free her from his control. Yamini uses a variety of magical-type attacks. She is capable of summoning lasers that hit continuously and drag the player with her. Yamini commonly targets a single player when using this skill. Sometimes, she summons many tornadoes into the field, which are capable of juggling players if caught in a tornado next to the wall. Commonly, Yamini will "crouch" down for a second, before raising back up. When this happens, numerous orbs spread out from her, which will hurt players if touched, and any others who touch the crystal that forms after the orb has been touched. Its speed and activation is similar to the Spell Knight's Lunatic Force skill. However, it does not freeze the players. There are two that, before activation, will have their name appear on the screen. If these skills activate, players are advised not to remain in the middle platform, near the scale, as the attacks are usually concentrated there. The first one is called Cursed Fate. If Yamini hits a player with any attack, her health becomes restored. The second is called Death Sentence, Yamini's Danger attack, and will usually kill the player in one hit.